Hermione and Ron's First Love Connection
by eiramy
Summary: Ron and Hermione's love story...Will the two overcome the obsatacle which faces them? ...COMPLETE! with a terrible ending
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first fanfiction that I ever wrote so i know it's kind of wierd but anyway...this fanfiction starts off from the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermonie's 5th year at Hogwarts. This is a love story of Ron and Hermonie and maybe other couples will join. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

****

It was a cool summer evening at Hogwarts. All of the final exams were completed and over with. But the school was still shaken up from the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named is back. But despite the bitter emotions in the school every student was relieving their stress from studying except for one Gryffindor girl, Hermione Ganger. She was sitting in the comfortable chair in the Gryffindor common room with her cat, Crookshanks running around trying to catch the moths flying aimlessly. She was knitting a sock (or maybe a hat) for the enslaved house-elves in hopes of setting them free.

Suddenly a red haired Gryffindor student named Ron Weasley bombarded into the Gryffindor common room and starts barking at Hermione,

"Why the bloody hell are you kitting right after we finished the exams?! Are you ma­---"

"I'm knitting because I want to finish at least five more clothing for the house elves before the holidays start. Of course you don't care about them at all." said Hermione irritated.

"But we just finished the exams! It's celebrating time!" said Ron persuasively

"Ron, please, this is important to me. So you can go celebrating with the others."

"Hermione, the D.A. members are celebrating in the room of requirements as we speak! Even Harry's joining the party!" said Ron almost yelling

"I'm sorry Ron but you'll just have to party without me." said Hermione pleadingly

"But, but y-you have to come! It'll, uh, relive your stress from all that studying, especially you." said Ron making up reasons for her.

"Just celebrate without me" she annoyingly

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" yelled Ron

He his face became as red as a tomato and his ears turned very pink. He was ready to run from the room. Just as he jerked around to escape, Hermione, very red, said

"R-really?"

"Uhhh...yeah" said Ron very timidly and softly. He was still very red and turned back to Hermione"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" she said very gently as she put down her sock (or a hat) and stood up moving closer to Ron.

"Because... ahem ... I ...I ... thought you will ... become upset..." said Ron in rather a high-pitched voice.

"Ohh really Ron. What made you think that?" said Hermione kindly, moving closer and closer to Ron.

"Umm.....uhhh....I dun----...." before Ron realized, he was embraced in Hermione's arms and he unlocked his stiff arms and slowly warped it around Hermione. Then, their lips were touching each others.

Suddenly Harry storms in and says

"I can't take all the festivity that's going on...." says Harry who was now goggling at the two. Hermione and Ron immediately separated from each other. Harry looked up all embarrassed and said

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Harry staring at the two.

Then Hermione and Ron yelled together "NO!" with their faces red and blushing, especially Ron. They were refusing to look at each other.

"But I thought you were just kissing each other?" said Harry happily.

Then, Ron making up excuses in his head said "I-I was getting something off her lip."

Harry accusingly said "with your lip?"

Hermione who remained red, quickly said "uhh...Harry I thought you had to talk about something else with us."

Harry who was grinning and ignored Hermione, he said "so since when were you fancying each other?"

Ron hastily said "I-I don't fancy her. In matter in fact we were just arguing. Now, if I fancied her, would I be annoying her?"

Harry said "but you two always argue. It's rather annoying really. But you seem to enjoy it."

Hermione, whose face was still scarlet, said quietly to Ron "There's no point covering it up Ron. There's nothing we can do or say that will change Harry's thought on what he just saw."

Then, Ron said to Hermione brightly, "I know! I could cast a memory charm on him!" Who pulled out his wand. But Hermione looked furiously at Ron.

"Oh. Alright. No memory charm on Harry." said Ron disappointed.

Harry cheerfully asked "so I saw what saw I right? You two were kissing?"

The two became even more blushed, trying to hide their faces and nodded.

"Aha!"triumphed Harry

"So since when were you two fancying each other?" asked Harry sitting down in the couch that was near him.

"Just now." said Ron quietly

"Really, Ron how thick do you think I am? You two were in love with each other ever since you met." said Harry.

Then, Ron and Hermione both said defensively "No I haven't"

"Oh. Yes you have. You can say whatever you want but there's no escaping the fact that you two loved each other ever since you've met." said Harry tactfully.

"Well anyway, I'll leave you two love birds to yourself. Good night" said Harry, entering the boys' dormitory.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other and then, jerked away.

Ron said in a strangled voice "that crazy guy. What is he talking about?" who tried to break the ice.

Hermione weakly laughed and looked at Crookshanks who was sleeping in a ball on a couch.

"Ron, can I ask you something" asked Hermione hesitantly

"Um...yeah... ask away" said Ron making a fake chuckle.

"Did you l-like me b-before I k-kissed you?" said Hermione quietly.

"Yeah...but as a friend at first and then-" Ron stopped speaking

"Then?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Umm...then I sort of b-began to...to" Ron said no more. His face was very crimson and looked as he was going to burst.

"To?" Hermione asked curiously again.

"To...uhh...l-like you" finished Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron dreamily and hugged him romantically. Ron became incredibly embarrassed but at the same time he felt very happy. Hermione whispered into Ron's ear

"I loved you for a long time."

Then, they passionately kissed, caressing each other's back and playing with their hair.

The next morning, Harry saw an empty bed besides him which Ron should have been sleeping in. He got dressed into his robes and went down to the Great Hall to get breakfast. While he was on his way to the Great Hall, he saw Sir Nicholas gossiping with couple of Gryffindor girls. Then, Sir Nicholas saw Harry and broke way from his conversation and greeted Harry

"Good Morning Harry. Say, is it true that your friends had a moment together last night. Now I don't mean to gossip about your good friends but I must know the truth."

Harry, who was feeling very awkward at that moment, said "If you must know, yes. They did have a moment. But do please keep it down. I don't want people having a parade."

"Oh, my apologies Harry. I will try to behave myself and keep the news as quiet as I can."

"Thanks." said Harry as he was walking away. He continued walking toward the Great Hall. He noticed that girls were unusually noisy. Then, he arrived at the Great Hall and saw Ron and Hermione eating breakfast together. And Ron waved at him from the table. Harry took a plate and helped himself to some bacon and eggs.

Harry said to Ron, "Well, you're up early today."

Ron said, blushing "Yeah Hermione and I wanted to come here early so that we could catch up on some stuff."

"I see." responded Harry who didn't want to hear much of a detail.

Then a couple of unwelcome presence approached: Malfoy and his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Will you get a load of these two? A pureblood and a mudblood. Disgusting." said Malfoy maliciously. Then Crabbe and Goyle started laughing stupidly.

"Hey Granger. Looks like you're set because nobody will ever fall in love with you."

Ron was shaking violently and his ears were turning pink. Then, suddenly, he stood up, taking his wand out, pointing it at Malfoy and said "SHUT UP! FURNUNCULUS!"

A spark was light was emitted from his wand and Malfoy immediately started producing nasty looking boils which then, created horrible puss. Crabbe and Goyle followed Malfoy who ran out to the exit.

Hermione looked at him as though he was a hero. Then, she said

"Thanks for that."

At that moment, Professor Snape approached their table, looking straight at Ron and said in a low, evil tone

"Weasley, are you picking fights again? Twenty points from Gryffindor." He smiled very wide and walked away.

Then, another group of unpleasant presence appeared at their table: Pansy Parkinson and other Slytherin girls. Then, she started mocking Hermione and Ron.

"Awwww... How sweet..." And the Slytherin girls laughed together with her. Hermione just glared at her. And Ron was staring at Hermione. Then, she started chanting "Weasley and Granger sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First came –" she was cut off. Hermione interrupted her by saying "I suggest you leave now...I can jinx you if I want to."

Then, Pansy ignored Hermione and said to Ron "What's the matter, Weasely? Aren't you going to defend your new girlfriend?"

Hermione cut in and threateningly said "Leave him alone" then, there was an automatic "ooooooooh" from Pansy and her girls.

Then, Ginny approached the table started talking furiously at Pansy. "Don't you have anything better to do than mock people?"

"Oh great another Weasley. Just what I need in the morning." Pansy said sarcastically.

Then she said "Careful now... I can take off points from your house."

Then Ginny triumphed over her and said "No you can't, you could do that when that bat, Umbridge was the headmistress of the school, but she went insane so Dumbledore back! And you now have no right to dock points from other houses."

Pansy glared at her furiously and walked away along with her girls. Ron goggled at Ginny and said "You have spoken like a true Weasley." And Ginny grinned. Then, Luna joined them at breakfast. And immediately asked Ron and Hermione, "Is it true that you two are dating now."

And Ron answered that question rather irritated and said "Yeah."

And Luna said "Oh I read in Quibbler about how to strengthen relationships and it said that a couple should listen to Weird Sisters. It said that it calms their mood, making them become more comfortable about each other."

Hermione thanked Luna for that advice even though she didn't believe it. Afterward, Neville and Seamus congratulated Ron and Hermione. Then, Parvati and Lavender came and went on how cute Ron and Hermione looked together as a couple. Parvati said. "Hermione, you and Ron were made for each other, right Lavender?"

"Oh my goodness, I absolutely agree." responded Lavender. Then Hermione and Ron turned very red. Then, Ron suggested going outside to some fresh morning air.

The three sat under the usual tree which they always sit. Then, Pigwedgeon swooped down with the copy of the Daily Prophet held in his mouth. Ron took it out of his mouth and Harry and Hermione looked on as Ron read it. In the index, it said: _101 Ways to Avoid an Encounter with You-Know-Who- pg 2-4; The Poll Results on "Do You Trust the Ministry of Magic" – pg 5-8; Weird Sister's New Album, 'Stupefy'- pg 9_

The three looked in the "101 ways to avoid an encounter with you-know-who"

1. do not say the name of you-know-who

2. stay away from dark alleys

3. do not study dark magic

.

.

.

"This is rubbish" Hermione suddenly said.

"Well, people will do anything to avoid him. Even though I highly doubt that any of this will help." said Ron.

"But Ron, this will confuse people in thinking that these would actually help."

Then Harry cut in and asked "are you two going to argue again?" And briefly said "Well I suppose that's what you want."

Ron and Hermione immediately stood up and both yelled at Harry "NO!" the two were now very red and then, stared at each other for a moment and turned away. Harry felt that he was in their way and made up a fake excuse and said "You know what? I just remembered I have to go do something. So I'll see you later." Then, he walked away.

There was a very long silence between Ron and Hermione. They glanced at each other several times and looked around at the other students outside. Then, Ron unexpectedly started to ask Hermione a question in a strangled voice "Um... Hermione? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" answered Hermione in a timid voice.

"W-what are going to do a-bout ...uhh...Krum?"

"Oh don't worry Ron I already sent an owl to him last night after we..." Hermione stopped speaking who was really blushing.

Then Ron asked Hermione still in a strangled voice "So uhh...what did you write in the letter?"

Hermione looked very uncomfortable answering this question. "I wrote that I'm seeing you now and that I was really sorry."

"Oh..." Ron seemed very pleased about this. Then asked in a lighter voice "So is it over between you and Krum?

"I suppose...I mean I didn't receive any owl from him yet." said Hermione in a hesitant tone.

"Oh" answered Ron in a concerned voice. Then, he said "but what if Krum doesn't want to-"

"Don't worry Ron. Even if he says that he doesn't want to separate, I'll just say that Victor and I'll just be friends and nothing else." Ron looked upset by this answer. But Hermione hugged him and reassured him "don't worry. And besides, what will I do without you?" And she kissed him. Then Ron kissed her back harder.

It was the end of the school semester and the start of the summer holiday. As the students were finishing packing their belongings into their trunks, Harry found something on the floor that that looked very familiar to him. Then, he recognized that it was a two-way mirror. He examined it and it had a realized that it had a different design from the one that Harry broke before. Then, Ron appeared from behind.

"Hi Harry!" Harry jumped and looked behind him. Ron looked at the mirror and said "Um...that's mine..."

"Oh sorry...it was on the floor so..."

"Oh right. I must've forgotten to put into my trunk."

"So who has the other mirror...let me guess, Hermione."

"Umm...yeah..." answered Ron who looked embarrassed. And he said "She gave it to me...told me to keep in touch during the summer. I guess she got it from owl order."

"So, uh, how's Hermione?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh she's fine." said Ron who looked really uncomfortable talking about this to Harry.

"By the way...what happened to Krum?"

"Oh Hermione sent an owl to him already...but I wonder if she got an owl from him"

said Ron who was looking concerned.

"I'm sure she already took care of it if she did get an owl from him." Harry reassured Ron.

"But ...I'm going to ask her the next time I see her."

And at that precise moment, Hermione appeared in the boy's dormitory, clutching a roll of parchment paper. And said, "Hi Ron. Can you come with me? I need to talk to you about something."

"Um...okay." responded Ron who looked confused.

So the two left the dormitories leaving Harry packing along with Neville and Seamus. In the corner of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron talked.

"What's up Hermione?" asked Ron who was still looking very confused.

"I received an owl from Victor just now and I –--"Hermione was cut off, looking flabbergasted.

"WHAT?! LET ME SEE THAT LETTER RIGHT NOW!" yelled Ron who was now overreacting.

"Please Ron, I was going to say that I thought that you should read it too." said Hermione, who looked a little sacred.

"Oh...right" said Ron, who regretted raising his voice at Hermione.

She handed Ron the letter and it said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I do not remember Ron Weasley. Who is he? I demand to meet him! But please tell me that you are playing a little cute joke on me. I mean you are the first person that I have met who is smart, beautiful, and kind at the same time. And you have accepted me as a person even though you knew that I was from Drumstrang. I thought we had a connection at the Yule Ball last year. I don't wish to be just your friend. I want to mean more than that to you. You always make me feel so good about myself. It just won't be the same if you were just my friend. Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me. What is it that you don't like about me? Is it my English? Or is it my looks? I can't stand you being with another man besides me. What is it that you love about that man? Is he better at quidditch than me? Or is he just better than me? Please I am very confused and don't know what to do now. I didn't tell you this yet since it was supposed to be a surprise for you but I already bought two front-row tickets to the Weird Sister's concert at the Para Dome for you and me. Now, I don't know what to do with it. I wish to see you and your new "friend" at the Leaky Cauldron sometime during the summer._

_ Love,_

_ Victor_

* * *

Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**Elenrod::** I'm glad that you enjoy my story!!!....i had no idea what i was doing when i posted the story so i don't how i got it like this : (

**GaretFire::** Thanks for the spelling correction! As you can see i fixed my error. and i'm really happy that you like my story!

**Cariel::** Thanks for the suggestions! i'm really bad at editing stuff but i'll try to fix my errors..... and thanks for your support!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ron looked up at Hermione and surprisingly looked calm. And he said to Hermione,

"Well, the fact that he doesn't remember who I am upsets me a little." who gave a little chuckle. But Hermione looked very stern and didn't laugh. She said in a serious voice, "Ron, even though Victor is very nice and gentle to me, he can become extremely overprotective and lose his temper. I'm not sure if you should meet up with him." Ron opened his mouth to about to say something but he closed it and thought for a moment. Then, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Then, Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"I think I can handle Krum. I mean he won't commit murder will he." who grinned at Hermione.

"Ron, this isn't funny. You could seriously get hurt. I don't want you to be-"

"Look, will you stop worrying about me? I can take care of myself." said Ron indignantly.

"Ron, I worry because I-I love you." said Hermione who looked like she was going to burst in to tears. Then, Ron seized Hermione and kissed her. Then, he reassured Hermione, "I'm sorry but you don't have to worry about me about everything."

"I'm just really sacred." said Hermione who was now crying.

"It's just going to be alright." Said Ron who was now rubbing Hermione's back to comfort her. Then, they started kissing for several minutes.

Meanwhile, Harry finished packing a while ago and he was now looking in his photo album which he found in his trunk. It had Sirius in it. He had mixed feelings while he was looking in the album: both happy and sad. When he came across a picture with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter who were at that moment in Hogwarts, Harry's eyes blurred with tear. Then, he turned to the next page which included a picture that took place at James's and Lily's wedding. Sirius and James were both smiling very widely and waved frantically at Harry.

"Hey Harry what are you looking at?" suddenly said a voice. Harry slammed the album shut and looked up. It was Neville who looked very curiously at the album.

"Hi Neville. Um... I was just looking at some rubbish." lied Harry.

Neville who suddenly looked miserable said "Look, I'm real sorry about Sirius. He never deserved to die like that. I know what it's like to lose someone important."

Harry tried to grin at Neville but instead it turned in to a frown. And he said in a low voice, "Thanks Neville."

"Cheer up Harry, It's not like Sirius is completely gone you know. He'll be very much alive in your heart forever."

This time, Harry was able to grin. At that moment, Ron and Hermione who were holding hands came into the dormitory.

"Uh...she wanted to help me finish packing." Who thought that Harry and Neville were thinking about something else. They just stared at Ron and Hermione.

"ahem...umm...right" said Ron uncomfortably and walked away with Hermione.

It was nearly time for the Hogwarts Express to leave the station. Almost all students gathered around the train, to stuff their trunks into the train. Some were still doing last minute packing in the castle. Harry and Neville were at the station but, Ron and Hermione was no where to be seen. Harry, who was worried, went back to the castle to check. Then, he saw Ron and Hermione rushing down to the station, pushing their trolleys.

"Hurry up Ron! The train is going to leave any minute!"

"I'm hurrying." Said Ron irritated.

The two saw Harry and they gave a violent hand gesture telling Harry to go back to the station. They all met up as they ran and Harry said

"Took you long enough."

"Oh we had a delay. Peeves threw books at us and he made us really late." Said Hermione brutally who was breathing hard from running. Crookshanks was in his miniature cage looking extremely nauseous. And Pigewegion was in his extra minute cage looking very exited. They arrived at the station and stuffed Ron and Hermione's trunks in to the train. Every one of the compartments was full except for one where Neville sat alone.

"Hi Neville. Do you mind he we stay in here?" asked Harry casually.

"Uhh… sure go right ahead." said Neville hesitantly.

The three settled down on the opposite side of the compartment. Hermione sat on Ron's lap and she let Crookshanks out of its cage and started jumping after the fly that was in the compartment. There was a very long awkward silence in the compartment. The silence was broken when Ginny and Luna entered.

"Hi everyone." said Ginny cheerfully.

"Hi" chanted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"It was really boring in our compartment." explained Luna

The two settled down on the side where Neville sat alone. Throughout their trip, Ron and Hermione kissed for several minutes and separated then kissed again and separated. When the food cart stopped by their compartment, they all bought little of something. Then Ron and Hermione started feeding each other, exchanging seductive glares. The two were in their own little worlds forgetting the existence of the people who were in the same compartment. Meanwhile, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Luna played wizard chess. The four separated into pairs: Harry and Luna, Neville and Ginny. They took turns playing and the person who was not playing was giving suggestions.

They all arrived at King's Cross and they went their separate ways. Ron and Hermione kissed each other goodbye for few minuets inside the train so that their parents wouldn't bombard them with questions. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all hugged goodbye. Harry met up with the Dursleys to spend another horrid summer holiday. Neville followed his grandmother home. Luna went home with his father. Ron and Ginny met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George. And Hermione went home with her muggle parents.

While the Weasleys were on their way home in their muggle van, Ginny whispered into George's ear something and then George whispered into Fred's ear and the twin stared at Ron and they both announced to their mum and dad, "Mum, Dad guess what? Ron and Hermione are going out now!" Mrs. Weasley whipped around but Mr. Weasley who was driving the car resisted the temptation to turn around but he lost control of the steering wheel for a second. Ron turned scarlet. And Ginny, Fred, and George were now grinning at Ron. Mrs. Weasley immediately asked Ron in a joyful voice "Is this true?"

"Umm…maybe." said Ron who was now as red a tomato.

Mrs. Weasley was celebrating in the car with Ron trying to hide his face in his arms and legs. Ginny, Fred, and George looked on, still putting on a grin on their faces. And Mr. Weasley continued driving the van.

Hermione was in the back seat of her car with Crookshanks napping on the seat left of her. Her father was driving the car and her mother sat on the seat besides him. Her mother suddenly asks Hermione casually,

"So how was your year?"

"Good" responded Hermione rather tersely. She was very uncomfortable talking about the wizarding world with her parents because she didn't talk about Voldemort or any kinds events in her other world. She also never mentioned about going out with Victor Krum. Her parents forbade her to date until she finished school. So every time an owl came from Krum last summer to Hermonie and her parents asked who it was from, she would lie and say it was from her friend from school.

* * *

i know this chapter is shorter than the previous one but please review!!!! i will gladly accept criticizms, along with compliments.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters, setting, etc. of Harry Potter, only the plot.

**A/N:** A super short chapter....and i have 5 readers now!!!! : ) :: Elenrod, GaretFire, Cariel, Sadz89, and kathyhime85

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione arrived home and dragged her oversized trunk up to her room. While she was going up the stairs, her mother asked her from the kitchen,

"Honey, do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks mum. I already ate something on the train." responded Hermione from the stairs.

She entered her room which included light blue painted walls, lavender plush carpet, one large vintage window which a pink laced curtain covered it letting in shades of light into the room. Most of the walls were covered with shelves full of giant, leather covered books. The bed lay in the center of the room with an indigo blanket covering it. Besides the bed was a wooden nightstand with a flower designed lamp and a pile of books which were mounted lazily. And an oak desk was leaning against the wall with a modern blue desk lamp sitting on top of the desk, collecting dust. There were three shelves lying on top of each other on the side. And a simple, wooden chair was hidden under the desk.

Hermione slammed her heavy trunk on the carpet and studied her room which she hadn't visited for ten months. Then, she noticed a large barn owl with an envelope clutched in his beak, sitting outside her window. She walked over and opened the window and the owl let himself into the room and dropped the envelope on Hermione's hand. She scanned it and it had Victor Krum's name on it. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. She ripped open the envelope and the letter said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ As I have said in my previous letter, I wish to meet you and Ron at Leaky Cauldron. I want to set a date for our meeting that is convenient for both you and Ron. But I can't meet you throughout July and August because of Quidditch. I was thinking some time this week. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Victor_

Hermione stared at the letter for few minuets and she took out a parchment paper from her trunk and wrote:

_Dear Ron,_

_ I just got an owl from Victor and he said that he wanted to meet us sometime this week at Leaky Cauldron. When is a good time for you? Write back soon. And I love you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She folded the paper and put into the owl's beak and said to the owl

"Make sure you send this to Ron Weasley."

The owl hooted in comprehension and flew away. Hermione watched as he flew into the horizon until she could see no more of the owl. She looked into the sky and sighed very deeply. She started to unpack her things from her trunk.

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting in the dining chair in his kitchen with Ginny, Fred, and George talking about what the twins missed after they fled from Hogwarts. At that moment, they were talking about Umbridge.

"So, wait, Umbridge was attacked my centaurs?" said George in a pleased voice who was grinning very widely. And he glanced at Fred and he was grinning as well.

"Well, that's what I heard from Harry and Hermione." said Ron.

"So how did you and Hermione become a couple?" asked Fred teasingly.

By this question, Ron turned red and looked down on the dusty wooden floor avoiding all eye contacts.

"Umm…could we please not talk about this?" said Ron in a strangled voice.

"Oh…Come on Ron. Tell us about your _love story._ We promise we won't laugh._" _ said George in a mocking voice.

"Oh yeah. We won't laugh." repeated Fred in the same kind of voice. Ginny was grinning at Ron, looking very hopeful.

Ginny, Fred, and George all stared at Ron. He felt a cold sweat rolling off his spine, making him jump in his seat. He opened his mouth to speak but he heard a distant owl screech outside. He walked over to the nearest window and saw a large barn owl soaring to the window clutching a small paper in its beak. It landed on the windowsill and handed the paper to Ron. He examined the paper and it said 'to Ron'. He noticed it was Hermione's neat handwriting but seemed a little jagged than usual and he knew something happened to her. He ran up to his room and leaned on the door. He took a deep breath and unfolded the paper. And he read 'Dear Ron…."

Ron, who was still leaning on the door, stared at the paper for moment. He took out a small piece of a parchment paper and wrote:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Anytime is good for me. I can just go there by floo powder but your house is not on the floo network so you have to go there by car I guess. Well, I love you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

Don't forget to review for this super short chapter!!! ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N: **I realized that I'm not good at writing long stories so from now on most chapters will be short.

****

**I just want to say THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! :: Elenrod, GaretFire, Cariel, Sadz89, kathyhime85, hey, BKGirl2004, Kristi, and Jess**

**I couldn't have continued writing without all your support!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He folded the paper and went downstairs. Ginny, Fred, and George were still at the dining table and they all smirked at him.

"Letter from your girlfriend?" teased Fred who was making kissing noises.

Ron ignored Fred's taunt and put the paper in the owl's beak and flew away.

Three days later….

Hermione got out of bed at 8:00 to meet Ron and Victor at Leaky Cauldron. She got dressed in her denim skirt and her pink t-shirt. Then, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her brown, untamed bushy hair. Finally, she applied a little makeup. She grabbed her purse and her wand. Hermione had lied to her parents and said that she will be going to her friend's house by the Knight Bus. But she did not lie about going by the Knight Bus. She exited from her house and walked up on the sidewalk. She held up her wand and a deafening 'BANG' was echoed throughout the neighborhood and the dogs started to bark frantically. And the blinding light formed from the thin air. A triple decked purple bus suddenly appeared on the street near her. The door opened and a man who seemed to have a serious acne problem came out. Then, he started to say something without looking at the passenger.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning."

"Hi Stan! Good to see you again!" greeted Hermione cheerfully.

"Oh, 'i 'ermione it's good to see you too." said Stan with a smile.

"So where to?" asked Stan.

"Leaky Cauldron please." answered Hermione.

"That'll be eleven Sickles." Hermione reached down to her purse and her hand scavenged for Sickles. She stuffed it into Stan's hand and she walked up on to the bus and saw Ernie, the bus driver.

"Hi Ernie!" said Hermione.

She heard a mumble which sounded like 'hi' and walked away choosing a seat to sit in. Then she heard a man's voice from the back.

"Oi, Hermoaw-nee!"  
She looked up and saw Victor Krum in the back seat. She noticed that he looked more mature and muscular since the last time that she saw him. Hermione waved at him and started walking over to him. Emotions were swimming in her head.

'Oh my goodness! He looks so, so muscular and manly since that I last saw him.' thought Hermione in her mind. She sat in the seat besides him and said,

"I see you have improved on saying my name." and Victor grinned and said.

"I 'ave been practicing saying your name since last summer. Hermione gave a guilty grin because of the fact that he cared so much for her and she just slammed it into his face.

"But I still 'ave to keep practicing." said Victor casually.

Before, Hermione realized what was happening, her lips were passionately covered by Victor's lips. She was enjoying it for a second but Hermione violently pulled away and stood up. She felt her blood draining from her face. Hermione touched her lip and thought of what had just happened to her. And then she said to Victor,

"What are you doing?"

"I-I still love you." said Victor pleadingly.

Hermione didn't say anything for a second. And she opened to say something but Victor stood up (who was really tall now) and embraced her in a romantic manner, rubbing her back sensually and said in a soft voice,

"Just forget about that man and stay vith me."

Then, Hermione whimpered. Victor slowly pulled away and asked her,

"Voz wrong?"

"Please Victor, I still love you but as a friend. I love Ron now." said Hermione in a low voice. But Victor still didn't remember who Ron was so he asked her,

"So who is this _Ron_?"

"Don't you remember who he is? He is the red haired Hogwarts student who asked you for your autograph last year before you left for Drumstrang." Victor thought for a moment and he widened his eyes and loudly said,

"That weakling? How is he better than me?"

"Victor, please. I love him and he is not a weakling. Promise me that you won't hurt him when you meet Ron." said Hermione in a serious voice. Victor glared at her but she glared him back and said with bitterness,

"I understand."

Hermione spent rest of the bus ride, staring outside, and not talking or looking at Victor. But he had a monstrous urge to kiss her and caress her slender body but resisted the temptation.

Ron: at the burrows

Ron woke up early and got dressed into his tight, black t-shirt which showed the outline of his tight abs (a/n: drools). And he changed into his snug jeans. He brushed his teeth and his hair and washed his face with icy cold water which felt like someone slapped him hoard on the face. He went down stairs and no one was there. He grabbed a blueberry muffin from a basket on the table and he nibbled into it lazily. Ron saw an owl order catalogue sitting on top of the counter and skimmed through it, looking in the gifts section. Then, he came across "eternity rings".

**_ETERNITY RINGS_**

_THESE RINGS ARE KNOWN TO BE ENCHANTED BY A POWERFUL BONDING CHARM MAKING YOU AND YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER. THESE RINGS COMES IN A PAIR ARE MADE OF PURE PATRONEUM (RESEMBLES SILVER BUT YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO POLISH. IT IS AS HARD AS A DIMOND BUT IT CAN NOT BE DESTROYED OR CHANGE THE SHAPE OF THE METAL BY ANY MEANS OF HEAT)_

_ORDER NOW TO GET A GALLEON OWL-IN-REBATE!_

_PRICE: 4 GALLEONS_

Ron looked at the two shimmering rings in the image and he pictured Hermione's angelic smile. He rummaged through his pockets and found two galleons. He ran upstairs quietly as he can and looked for two more galleons. He looked through his drawers, under his bed, and his trunk and managed to find some sickles and a lot of knots. He counted them up and they were worth two galleons and had a little leftover. Ron stuffed the extra coins into his pocket. He wrote down the information on the order form with a quill. Ron dropped the money into the envelope provided and put it into Pig's small beak. He saw him fly away, oppress by the weight of the coins. He looked at the clock and it was 6:00. Drowsiness suddenly haunted and him and collapsed on his bed.

Ron was being kissed by Hermione on the cheek but for some reason, the kiss felt like a bird pecking him. He opened his eyes and saw Pig pecking him with his beak and a package that was as big as him sat aside the owl. Ron flung his arm at Pig so he would stop bothering him. Then, he bolted up and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. He grabbed the package and ran downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. were in the kitchen.

"Morning Mum, Dad." said Ron without looking at them and went straight under the fireplace, took a pinch of shimmering, gray powder said clearly "LEAKY CAULDRON." He went spinning in green flames and landed in Leaky Cauldron. It was the same old tiny, grubby-looking pub that he remembers. He didn't see any sign of Hermione or Krum so he bought a bottle of butterbeer. And he sat down at one of the empty tables near the entrance. He sipped his bottle and looked up every time a person came in. Then, he looked up and saw Lavender Brown. She glanced around as if she was looking for someone. She saw Ron sitting alone near the entrance and walked over to him. Ron straightened up and put on a friendly grin. Lavender waved at him and said,

"Hi Ron!"

"Hi." said Ron monotonously.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Lavender curiously.

"I'm waiting for uh…friend." said Ron who looked embarrassed.

"Waiting for Hermione right?" Lavender said rather sadly.

Ron turned red and said "Kind of."

"Listen Ron, I-I liked for a very long time." suddenly said Lavender who was leaning towards him. Ron looked as if he had been stunned and took a few seconds for the words to sink into his brain. He leaned back trying to keep the distance from her and Ron muttered,

"Um…"

He felt the wall touch his back and Lavender continued to come closer to Ron. Before he realized, her soft lip was caressing his. At that moment, someone entered the pub but he didn't bother to look. Then a familiar voice rang throughout the pub.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron immediately separated his lip and saw Hermione on verge of tears.

* * *

hehe : ....Hope you liked this chapter!!!

** Please remember to Review!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot. 

**A/N:** Like i said in my other chapter, I will most likley write small chapters. And this chapter is one of the short chapters.........and please check out my hg/dm fanfiction that i recently satrted working on!!!

AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! LOVE YOU LOTZ!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Horror struck on Ron's face which was pale and not scarlet. Lavender turned around and grinned by Hermione's reaction. Victor stood besides Hermione and looked furious. Then, Hermione came over, shoved Lavender out of her way and raised her hand to slap Ron hard across the face with all the strength she can muster. But then, Victor suddenly punched Ron hard into his face.

Lavender screamed and I just stood there, stunned by what had just happened. Ron's nose was very bloody now. When Hermione realized what just happened, she stood in between Ron and Victor and yelled to him,

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt Ron!"

"Vot vos I supposed to do? He vos kissing another girl." protested Victor.

Hermione looked at Ron who was being nursed by Lavender but Ron seemed to be refusing. Then, Hermione threateningly said to her,

"Get your dirty hands off him."

Lavender stood up so that she was leveled with Hermione's eyes. The whole pub was eyeing them now. Then, she smugly said,

"Make me bitch."

Then, WHAM, Hermione slapped hard across Lavenders face. Then, she slapped back.

They glared at each other and then Hermione pushed her hard, causing for her fall over, but Lavender brought Hermione down to the floor as well. They started scratching each other, biting fingers and arms. Hermione punched her in the nose which started bleeding. Ron then, wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her away from Lavender and Victor picked up her off the floor. The two girls had scratches every where on their faces, neck, and arm. There were bite marks on their arms and fingers. Hermione still wanted to kill Lavender for kissing Ron. Then, Ron looked at the wounds his girlfriend sustained. He flicked his wand and all her wounds and cuts slowly healed. He hugged her and said,

"I'm sorry." And he kissed on her lips. She kissed him back harder.

Lavender and Victor looked at the two with awe and realized that she was still in Victor's grasp. His strong, muscular arm was wrapped around her tiny waist and she blushed. Victor also realized that he was still holding her and he immediately let go. He realized that she was covered in cuts so he flicked his wand at her and Lavender's wounds were slowly healed. She now was very red and said to Victor,

"I'm Lavender Brown."

Victor blushed too and said "I'm Victor Krum…Um…vould you like to drink something vith me?"

Lavender became even redder and smiled and said, "Yes."

Krum looked like he had just been touched by an angel when he saw her smile. So they walked toward a different table and left Hermione and Ron make out.

They both slowly separated from each other. Ron remembered that he had bought two rings for Hermione and himself. He handed a small parcel to her and said to Hermione,

"Um…I-I bought these r-rings that is said to keep a relationship l-last forever…of course I don't believe in that rubbish but I though it would be nice." he studdered and turned very red. Hermione looked at him tenderly and took the parcel out of Ron's hand and carefully opened it. Hermione's eyes brightened and looked at the two sparkling rings in awe. (a/n: can I use 'awe' in that sentence? If I used the word incorrectly, please say so in the review. Thanks.) Then, she said,

"Oh…it beautiful." And she hugged her boyfriend very tightly.

"I'm glad you like it." Said Ron who was grinning very widely.

"Not like, LOVE!"

So Hermione slipped the ring on her left, ring finger and gazed at it pulling her arm away from her and her hand facing her. And Ron first slipped the ring on his index finger at first but it was too small. Then, on his middle, didn't fit. Then, his ring finger…perfect. It seemed like they were wearing engagement rings. And Hermione chuckled at this.

"Hermione, what's so funny?" asked Ron who didn't realized what the rings looked like.

"Oh…it's just that they look like engagement rings."

"Wha-…oh…well now that you mention it, it kind of does."

Meanwhile, Victor and Lavender were now holding hands and admiring each other's looks.

* * *

tehehehe....sooo...how do you like the new couple??? Cute right.........

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Happily Ever After

_**Discalimer: **_Harry Potter don't belong to me.

wow...well for this story, this must be the first update in like 500 years... uurm yeah...I just found the file randomly on my computer and just felt like writing an ending to it since I didn't feel like revising my research paper which I will eventually have to do. sighs So I don't know if anybody acutally remembers the story but I just wrote the ending, I'm done with it and I'm just going to let die in peace. so uuh..enjoy...I guess... /runs away/

p.s.: I'm going to change my username to 'nekodesu' since I'm fed up with'majohime'.

* * *

_**  
CHAPTER 6:Happily Ever After**_

"Hey Hermione can I come in?" said the red headed girl, knocking behind door.

"Ginny! Come in! I need help with this bloody dress."

Ginny entered the room, where a single burnet was standing by the mirror, wearing an elegant white dress. A light warm breeze blew from the open window where the summer sun lightened the grubby looking the room.

"Oh Hermione! You look absolutely gorgeous!" said Ginny with an enthusiastic smile as she hugged the burnet.

"Thanks Gin. Hey, can you tie this ribbon around my waist? It just won't look right." Complained Hermione.

"Sure thing."

After she made a bow out of the ribbon, she just stood there in awe. The dress seemed so white in the summer sun that it was almost blinding with the shiny beads on the front shimmering like gems.

"I always knew that you would marry my brother someday. I know he could be a handful but please take care of him." Said Ginny as she gave soft smile. Hermione giggled and said,

"Don't worry. I will."

They both gazed the view of the backyard of the burrows which was cleaned up pretty nicely. The guests were all seated and the alter stood sturdy and high, covered with lots of flowers. The time before the ceremony was now matter of minuets.

"I think I'll head on down alright. Good luck." And with that said, she gave Hermione one last hug before her wedding. She continued to gaze outside. She was now nineteen, an auror, working with Ron and Harry. She looked into her memories where she spent time with Ron. Fun times, scary times, sad times….times when he kissed her….it all seemed so long ago for her now that she and Ron was getting marryiedin matter of seconds now. Suddenly, the piano started to play the wedding song. And Hermione's dad knocked on the door and said

"Hermione, it's time to go."

And her dad entered the room and gazed at his beautiful daughter and just smiled. They went downstairs and waited inside until their cue. Hermione developed a big lump in her throat and just swallowed it away. Anticipation was just torturing her right now and she just wanted to run down the aisle and kiss the man. But she waited patiently. And then,

"Ready honey?" said her dad.

Hermione just nodded and took her arm to his and started to walk side by side. And there he was, the man that she longed to be with forever. Everyone in the seats turned around to see the beauty and smiled at Hermione and her dad as they walked down the aisle with flower pedals scattered all over. They finally reached the alter and she separated from her father and united with her future husband. Her face was covered by the white, translucent veil and she just simply gave him the most beautiful smile. The reverend read the sermon and the people, just watched them in awe and then, they were instructed to place the rings on each other's finger and then, there was the line.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley take Hermione Granger to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?"

"I do"

"And do you, Hermione Grander take you take Ronald Weasley to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Ron lifted the veil and pulled it back to the back of her head and kissed her gingerly on the lips.

* * *

I think I put the wrong vows but then again, I don't really know much about weddings... so yep...the corniest ending ever...Reviews would be wonderful/clutches a hammer threateningly/ XD have a nice day! 


End file.
